Physical identification cards such as driver licenses are commonly used for verifying the identity of an individual, providing access to restricted areas, authorizing an individual to purchase age-restricted content, or authorizing an individual to access networked computing resources. Such verifications often include both a check that the identification card is valid and that the card holder is the individual authorized to use it.